


Even Chosen ones are not safe

by Mycoolway



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycoolway/pseuds/Mycoolway
Kudos: 4





	1. The dark plan.

**Chancellors office**

Sheev sits in his chair after witnessing the murder of Dooku. Both he and Mas are thrilled about the death. It is a big weight off their shoulders. 

Yet, the most exciting part was seeing Anakin's reaction. Hearing him yell then start to break because nothing was going to change was simply thrilling. Then the look of hatred was the icing on the cake. He knows that the jedi would be perfect for his plan. Now, it is time to start the downfall of the Republic. 

Mas looks at the Chancellor and knows what the Chancellor was thinking. He is very excited to be a part of the fall of the republic. Soon a thought comes to him that he says out loud

"Sir, it is time to contact... the new apprentice ." 

Sheev looks at his loyal friend and responds with 

"You are right lets contact him." 

Quickly the dark lord changes into his Sith robes. 

Then has Mas contact the new Darth lord of the sith 

A moment later the hologram of Pong Krell pops up. Krell bows to his master. 

"My master, what is thy betting?" 

Palpatine looks at Krell and says 

"Is the prisoner ready for transportation?" 

Krell replies 

"Yes, Lord Sidious." 

Palpatine smirks and tells Lord Krell 

"Good. I was going to have you transport the prisoner to Mustafar but..." 

Krell looks at his master wondering what he was going to say. 

"I want you, Kelsa, Grievous, Bane, Atai to bring Skywalker to Coruscant." 

"Why my lord?" 

The lord of the Sith replies 

"The Jedi should see Skywalker broken. Before they can get him back, take Skywalker to the other location. Do you understand Krell?" 

"Yes my master. I will have Skywalker transported as soon as possible." 

Palpatine says 

"Wait a day. Let the republic think they will rescue him. Give Skywalker hope. In the meantime, get your revenge... Darth Felth." 

Krell was smirking and bows to his master who was smiling evilly. He nods and the call ends.

After he walks out of the room to talk to Kelsa, Bane, Grievous, and the others about the masters new plan. 

**Meanwhile in the room**

Anakin was cuffed by his foot. Sleep is impossible based on two factors, the Magna guards and the dreams about Dooku's death. 

He closes his eyes trying to calm the anger, hurt, disgust, among more. The Jedi can feel the dark side try to overwhelm him but the power of mediation and the hope of a rescue is pushing those thoughts away. He is very ill with infections, cuts, bleeding, dehydration, tiredness. He thinks about what he would like to say to many people if he does not survive. 

As he was about to think some thoughts, Kelsa walks in with several droids. Kelsa is smiling so Anakin knows that something is going to happen. 

"General Skywalker, I have been sent by Darth Felth to give you a message." 

He pulls out a comm link and turns it on. The image of Felth pops up and starts to talk. 

"Well Well is it in the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker. You were once powerful but look at you now all broken. I wished that we could have spent more time here together but now there is a new order happening. This means we will spend a lot of time together whether you like it or not." 

Felth takes a pause and continues 

"Now Skywalker prepare for something to happen very soon because you deserve it. Kelsa will now give you the clothes that were picked out for you." 

Anakin looks at Kelsa who walks over to a bag and pulls out a black shirt, pants, shoes. The Jedi is surprised but the video continues

"The clothes will be given back to you tomorrow but know that there is something going to happen. Sleep well master Jedi, see you in the morning." 

The video ends and Kelsa puts the clothes in the bag. He looks at the Jedi and says 

"Well Master Jedi, see you in the morning. Hope you sleep well." 

Kelsa leaves making Anakin wonder what is going to happen. All he thinks is 

'Please hurry.' 

Then he drifts off into a restless sleep. Not knowing what is going to happen. 

**On Coruscant**

Palpatine and Mas are thrilled by what is going to happen to Skywalker. 

Both of them hope that Krell, Kelsa, and the others don't miss this up as this is a goodbye for Master Skywalker. 

They decide to watch some of the videos of Anakin until their meetings start up again. 


	2. start of revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In place of chapter 19

**The next Day**

Krell, Atai, Ventress, Grievious, Kelsa, and more are ready for this wonderful day. Today will be start of the fall of the Jedi. 

Felth looks at the team and says 

"Well everyone today is the day for revenge. All of us are angry at the Jedi and clones but we will get them back for all of the things that they have done." 

The villains in the room cheer. 

Krell looks at the team and orders Kelsa with a few droids to get the prisoner. He nods and leaves the room. While the others get the ship ready for the biggest journey of their lives. 

**In the room**

The prisoner is awake. He could not sleep all that much. The fear of the unknown was stronger than his absolute need for sleep. 

Thinking about his friends and love ones, he remembers all of the good times. 

Anakin knows that he is very injured and filled with a lot of negative emotion. Then he thinks about what he would like to say to many people if he does not survive. 

A thought about Obi Wan comes out. He is grateful for his teachings, friendship, brother, and so much more. Anakin is worried about how Obi Wan is going to react.

'Thank you Obi Wan for everything. You have been a strong mentor and most importantly friend. I am so sorry that I did not believe you about the Chancellor. Protect yourself, Cody, Rex, Ahsoka, and more. I love you Obi Wan'

Next, the thoughts turn to Captain Rex and the 501st. 

He is proud of the men that served right by his side both alive and deceased. Fives, Jesse, Heavy, Hardcase, Tip, Kix, Dogma, and so many others some without names. With Captain Rex there is an amazingly strong bond that is shared. Both take care of one another and respect another. He knows that any rescue mission, Rex will be the first one to volunteer. 

'Rex, you have a been a friend to me for so long. I am grateful to you for so much. Please continue to command the 501st for me. You are a brother to me. I... love you. Be strong. I am so proud of you.'

Soon, he thinks about the 212st and the other clones that he met. He turns his mind toward Cody. He likes him. Anakin sees the way that Cody and Obi Wan look at each other. 

'Cody, so happy that I was able to work with you. Please protect Obi Wan and help him with anything. You are like a brother to me. I love you.'

Ahsoka comes next. He thinks back to the day that they met. Starting out not really understanding each other to having a sisterly-brotherly bond that is so powerful. When she left the Jedi Order, he was crushed but knew that she had her own path. Anakin knows when she heard that he was missing quickly rushed to the Jedi Counsel. 

'Snips, you are an hardworking person that I love as a sister. Proud to call you my former Padawan. I am so proud of you. I love you.'

Anakin turns his thoughts to Padme, missing her so much. His angel, wife, and best friend. He remembers that day that they met. The sparks flying, the missions that they had to finally marrying. He tears up wondering what she will think about what happened to him. 

'I am so sorry Padme. I love you so much that it never stopped. I hope you are happy. Please forgive me but you deserve someone better. Stay safe. Remember I will always love you. I am so proud of you. You will always been an Angel.'

His thoughts are interrupted by footsteps and Anakin knows that it is time. 

The door opens and Kelsa with the droids walk in. The Jedi can see the bag. 

Kelsa gives the droids the bag and tells them to get the prisoner dressed. He leaves and the droids start to dress Anakin.

ON Coruscant

Sheev and Mas are sitting in the chancellors office. They both know that something is about to happen that can change the galaxy forever. The Jedi, clones, and senators gone especially that annoying Senator Amidala. She has been a thorn on Sheev's side for years. 

Both men look at one another and evilly smile. Then an assistant contacts the chancellor saying that Senators Amidala, Organa, and Mothma want to meet with him. Of course he lets them enter. The three senators walk in. 

The chancellor smiles at them and says

"Senators Organa, Mothma and Amidala, what a welcome surprise. What do you want to talk about?" 

The senators walk to the chairs and sit down. 

Padme speaks to the Chancellor 

"Sir, we are wondering if you have heard anything from General Skywalker's kidnappers?" 

Palpatine is not surprised by Padme's question. He knows that Padme is a significant part of Anakin's world. He has a quick thought

'What would Senator Amidala think if she knew about what was happening to Anakin?'

"I am sorry my lady. I have not heard anything." in a sweet voice 

Organa asks a question 

"Chancellor, why did you not tell the Jedi about the mission to Moraband?"

Sheev looks at Bail and asks his question, 

" How do you know that? Why do you want to know that? This mission was a personal request." 

Something in Padme's gut was telling her that the Chancellor was hiding something and it could relate to the disappearance of Anakin. However, she thinks 'the chancellor would never let Anakin go into danger.' The baby inside her moved almost like it sensed her distress. Padme quickly smiled at her stomach then looked up. 

Mon says to the chancellor 

"We are only trying to help find General Skywalker. We are never trying to be critical." 

The Chancellor is sick and tired of Organa and Mothma. He makes a mental note to have them killed once he becomes emperor.

"Senators, the mission was not important. I miss Anakin as much as the galaxy but there have been no ransom demands, nothing. I will let you know if you I hear anything. Now, please Organa and Mothma leave. I would like to speak with Senator Amidala on her own."

The senators are blindsided by the chancellors request but respect him. Organa and Mothma leave. They tell her that they will wait for her. Soon, it is only Mas, Padme, and Sheev in the office. Padme is suspicious about why the Chancellor wanted her to stay. 

"I am sorry my lady for my rashness. It is just that like the galaxy, I miss him as a friend. Never would imagine that Anakin would get kidnapped. They told me that they wanted to be free from the separatists. Those people might have something to do with the disappearing of Anakin. Padme, you know me more then those other senators. I trust you to give the information. Now, I am very busy but thank you for coming to my office." 

"Fully understand sir. I miss General Skywalker too as a friend." 

She bows and leave unsure about him. Sheev and Mas decide contact other separatist leaders to let them know what is going on. 

**At the Jedi Temple**

Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and the rest of the Jedi know that something is a miss. They have been looking for Anakin for so long now that it seems that they searched everywhere and still nothing. 

"Masters, I am worried that Anakin is being held in a deep underground somewhere. That was why we are not having any luck finding him." Ahsoka says back from the library 

Obi Wan closes his eyes and plays with his beard thinking about the vision that was sent to him. He wants to find clues. However, he cannot find any context clues 

"I am worried too Ahsoka but we need to keep searching." Obi Wan replies 

Master Yoda thinks to the Chancellors communication and knows that the chancellor seemed preoccupated after leaving for a few days. Something is up and it is not good. 

The Jedi go back to talking about Anakin's disappearance while the clones including Rex look for planets in the library.

 **Back on Byss**

Anakin Skywalker is dressed in his black clothes, shackles, cuffs being walked toward Kelsa. He has some new marks from struggling with the droids.

They get to Kelsa and the villian is happy with the fit of Anakin's uniform. He would love to rip it off the prisoner but knows that he has to be somewhere else. 

Kelsa stares at Anakin and says 

'Well General Skywalker, it looks like we are saying goodbye to this place forever. Off to a new adventure." 

Anakin stares and Kelsa as he is replying 

"Happy to be leaving this place. However, I will never bow down to you or those evil sithspawn. I am a Jedi and that wont change." 

Kelsa gets furious and has one of the magna guards shock Anakin. The Jedi groans but not a moment later it ends. 

The droids and Kelsa start walking toward the ship. The droids are forcibly dragging Anakin as he does not want to walk. 

The Jedi eventually starts to walk thinking about his friends and family. More importantly, he thinks about his father who maybe able to help him. 

After about 30 mins, the droids and Kelsa with Anakin reach the ship.

Krell and the others are standing outside waiting for the captive to arrive. Before Anakin can say anything, there is an order to drag him on the ship. 

Anakin struggles and curses again but it is no use. Soon, he is thrown into a cell on the ship. 

The Jedi can feel that the ship is starting to take off and knows that something is going to happen. 

Meanwhile in the cockpit 

Krell sends a message to Sidious with the words 

"On route with the prisoner." 

Felth looks at all of the people in the seats and knows they are as excited as him. 

He thinks to himself 

"Ct 7657 and the 501st, Jedi, and senators, you haven't seen the last of Pong Krell. Be prepared to be surprised when we come for revenge


	3. Sith's ultimate plot

A few days later

(In a conference room)

The ship was close to the location. All of the villains' are excited that today a Jedi will fall. Krell knows that this mission must go well or everything that he worked on will be destroyed. The conquesences never mattered, getting what he wanted did. The plan has always been revenge. 

Bane, Maul, Atai, Kelsa want more than revenge, they want Anakin Skywalker hurt. They know that he is the chosen one and can cause major damage toward the Sith. The way to prevent damage is to break and destroy the Jedi's chances of winning this war 

The villains' were getting ready or one of the best days of their lives. 

A sound breaks everyone's thoughts. It was the ships communicator. Everyone knew who it was. 

Quickly, Felth answers it wanting to make his master happy. 

"What is thy bidding, Master." 

"It is time Lord Felth. Get Skywalker ready! Don't disappoint me or you know the consequences." 

"Yes, my master." 

In the cell 

Anakin has been awake for two days. The Magna guards are keeping him awake until they reach the location. He is worried but will not show it. He is the chosen one for goodness stakes. 

The Jedi looks around his dark room and then toward his left hand which has a force inhibitor cuff. He tries to pull it off but like few times he tried it does not budge. 

He leans back toward the wall and decides to mediate one more time. Soon, his eyes close and tries calling out Obi Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda, or anybody that uses the force. 

Frustration starts to build inside of him. He thinks 

'Why cant I contact anybody? Do they care? Maybe I do deserve all of this. Why did I not believe Obi Wan? This is all my fault!'

Suddenly, someone in a Jedi robes comes to him and says 

"This is not your fault Anakin. You did nothing wrong. Everything that you suffered was unimageable."

Anakin opens his eyes and sees a person standing there knowing who it is. 

" Dooku, what are you both doing here?" 

Dooku looks at Anakin and replies 

"I am here to help you. Now, close your eyes." 

The Jedi hesitates for a moment than does as Dooku tells him to. 

He can feel Dooku's hand on his head giving him some of the energy that he needs. 

After a few mins, there was a familiar energy flowing into Anakin's body. 

All of the sudden, the cuff starts to move. Slowly it lets go enough so that Anakin can get just enough to contact one person without letting any of the villains' know. 

The hand is removed and Anakin opens his eyes. 

He can see a smiling Dooku looking at him. Anakin knows that he is not out of danger and might never be, but the smile was warming him. 

Dooku stands up because he hears footsteps and says 

"I have to go. Skywalker, stay strong. Help is coming. You can do it."

The spirit of Dooku leaves before Anakin can say two important words. 

"Thank you." 

The foot steps get closer causing the Jedi's heart to beat faster. He knew something is happening but what? 

Abruptly the door opens and several droids walk in. Anakin knows that this going to be it. 

The droids grab Skywalker and restrain him. The droids walk (more like drag) Anakin out of the room toward the front of the ship. The Jedi knows that his fate has already been decided upon at the front of the ship. 

Each step feels like his last not knowing if this was his dying day. He wishes that he could see his wife, babies, friends again. 

He gets to the conference room and can see the villains' sitting around a table. He knows that this is it. 

Every villain looks at the captive and feels that what they are doing is right. 

It was decided that Kelsa would speak 

"Skywalker, you have been a thorn in all of our sides for years. Now, it is time for our revenge." 

A communicator rings and Krell answers it out loud. 

"Yes, droid."

"Sir ,we are reaching the planet now."'

"Good. lets land." 

"Yes, sir."

Krell ends the comm and looks toward Anakin. He quickly says 

"Welcome to the planet...." 

Anakin's face drops 

**On the planet**

A clone trooper sees a ship ready to land and starts walking toward it . However, what he and many other people don't know is that there will be war over a well known man. A lot is going to happen in the next few mins. 


End file.
